Substitute
by absalon48
Summary: Lily and friends are on a journey to Hogwarts, when Lily meets the new Substitute teacher and soon, she is going on a journey of her own. Rated for smut.


Note: I do not own any characters except those of which are unrecognizable to you. All other characters are property of JK Rowling, the most talented and influential woman… ever. Haha.  
à If somebody throws a random stack of stale waffles at you while reading this story, don't be surprised…  
Sept. 1st 10:57 AM "Oi! Stella! Over here you skank!" shouted a teenage girl who looked to be around 17 years old. "I'm comin', I'm comin'. God don't get your knickers in a twist." Another girl, also 17 replied.  
"We're gonna miss the damn train if you don't hurry!" Said the red-head. "And I swear on Merlin's name, I am NOT going to be late again just because you're too busy fooling around with Black"  
"Okay Lily, that was only ONE time, and if you would just let James give you a little snog you wouldn't be in such a wanker-ish mood." Stella said, laughing.  
Lily had a look of deepest revulsion upon her jaw-dropping beautiful face, "Ugh. That's so.. UGH! You know I wouldn't go near that slimy git if I was paid 1000 galleons." But Lily was the one laughing now, "And besides, I think he's over me. After last time"  
Lily was referring to the time when she had started making out with James, leading him to the impression that they were going to shag right their in the girls loo. She had taken the liberty of removing James' shirt, pants and under garments without permission, and she knew he wasn't going to say know- the hungry, almost animal look in his eyes told her that he loved her fiery side. Suddenly she stopped nuzzling his neck, and pulled open the door, where the entire sixth year class of girls stood laughing at James. It was one of his most mortifying moments, she knew. Not that she regretted it one bit, it was about time he stopped trying to jump her bones. Stella laughed as she pulled her luggage onto the train, and helped Lily up with hers, "Sweetie, you know James isn't going to give up on you after that. All he's looking for now is a second helping."She wiggled her eyebrows. "Anyway, let's just try to find a compartment, we're kinda late if you havn't noticed"  
Lily laughed, "Oh, right. 'Cause it's thanks to me that we almost got left behind at Kings Cross… AGAIN!" The girls laughed as they dragged their luggage through the train. Room after room was completely crammed, with not an inch to spare. Finally, they found their other friends in the last compartment of the train, smoking a pack of cigs. "Ladies, you started without us!" Stella said, shocked.  
"Well we weren't gonna wait for you two hoes to get your arses down here, now were we?" All of the girls laughed with each other, each with a beautiful smile upon their face. These were the four most popular girls, not only in seventh year, but at Hogwarts- and not for any reason. They were beautiful. And not just in a typical model-ish way either. These girls all had something beautifully unique about them.  
Stella was known for her waist length white-blond hair and her dazzling blue eyes. She had curves in all the right places, and was currently sleeping with the infamous Sirius Black.  
Kat was beautiful, with chocolate brown eyes that matched her curly brown hair. She was tall and slender, and moved with the grace that only an angel could imitate. Lucinda was the Tomboy of the group, captain of the quidditch team and seeing quidditch star Amos Diggory. Luce was tall and thin with straight, silky black hair and pale blue eyes. Finally there was Lily. The most popular, and the most beautiful of them all. She had red hair that delicately fell beneath her shoulders- the tips encrusted in light waves. She had a curvy body that didn't leave much to the imagination, and a chest that guys dreamed of. But most beautiful of all were her eyes. Emerald green and almond shaped, they were her trademark, her trap. Men, old and young, were always captivated with her appearance and body, not to mention her abnormally large bosom, but they always stopped glaring at her chest and arse when they saw her eyes. Lily and Stella were the best of friends, having known each other since they were born. Their parents were Aurors together, a dangerous occupation, but one that brought pride to Stella every time she spoke of them. But when Stella turned 5 her mother died in an attempt to capture Callie Mahogyphy, and her father went into a state of depression and drinking, which led to Stella running away to live with Lily at the mere age of 13. Lily grabbed the lighter from Stella's fingers and lit her own cigarette, inhaling the sweet smoke and letting the taste of tobacco linger in her mouth as she lay her legs on Stella's lap. "I'm bored. Let's play a game!" shouted Lucinda excitedly. "I'm up for that," came a deep, sexy voice from the door. An older man, around the age of 19 or so was standing at the door. He had brown hair that was rough and messy, and light stubble on his face. His stomache was crisp and firm, and Lily knew that underneath his Muggle shirt was a sixpack waiting to be relished and licked. Lily, stop it! You don't even know this guy! "Hey there, who're you?" Lily said, batting her long black lashes and pouting her lips. 


End file.
